


It's Showtime !

by BigKiss130



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CloudWink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKiss130/pseuds/BigKiss130
Summary: Ha Sung Woon falls for Park Ji Hoon but constantly denies it until he comes to see him





	It's Showtime !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So this is my first work ! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes because actually english is not my first language (but I like to write in english xD). I"ll write mainly about Ongwink and Cloudwink but also maybe Winkdeep and Jaehwan x Ji Hoon (I can't remember the name of this ship ._.). 
> 
> So enjoy my first story !

"Let's take a break. We resume in fifteen minutes. "

Samuel decided, after a good half-hour of intensive training, to leave a few minutes for his team to breathe. Sung Woon then automatically went to his water bottle which he took a sip before closing it. As he wiped the sweat that was beading on his forehead and neck with his towel, Samuel approached, a serious look on his face.

"Sung Woon hyung, can I talk to you? He began hesitantly.

"You're doing it already so go on. "

"I'm not going to beat around the bush: what's happening to you? You're making so many mistakes for this choreography. "

Indeed, Sung Woon was currently the one who made the most mistakes since the beginning of the session. He saw very well the worried look of his comrades in the mirror but he showed nothing that could translate his tiredness. To tell the truth, he hadn't slept well for a few days. His mind was too busy thinking of anything else to let him rest in peace. And this problem that tormented him was Park Ji Hoon. 

The first time he looked at him, he couldn't help but tell himself he was the most beautiful man among all those who were present in the competition. He wondered why Ji Hoon had a deceptively innocent look in front of the cameras while off-screen he was just an arrogant and stubborn little boy who was having a lot of fun annoying him. However, he couldn't help noticing that for some time, Ji Hoon had become more and more tactile with him, going to find him as soon he had free time or at the end of his training session. Sung Woon had to admit it: he wanted Park Ji Hoon. He wanted to see him below him, shouting his name desperately, his eyes closed due to the intense pleasure he gave him by his kisses and his constant thrust until he come into him.

"Listen, don't worry. I'm fine I just have a little headache." He reassured him as he walked away towards the door leading to the hallway.

Sung Woon didn't even bother to hear the answer from the youngest he entered the bathroom. He splashed his face with water trying to wake up. Suddenly, the door opened again and let in Ji Hoon. "What is he doing here?" Sung Woon thought, trying not to pay attention to Ji Hoon.

" A headache, huh ? "

"Park Ji Hoon, what are you doing here? "

Ji Hoon laughed and approached Sung Woon before hugging him from behind.

"I just wanted to see my favorite hyung. Is it wrong? He questioned with a childish voice.

"Oh no, not at all. "

"Hey hyung. "

Ji Hoon slowly descended his hands to his waist. When he felt he was dangerously nearing his private parts, Sung Woon grabbed Ji Hoon's wrists and reversed their positions, placing the younger one against the sink.

"What do you want Ji Hoon? "

" I love you. "

"Huh? "

"I fell in love with you Sung Woon hyung. "

His sentence finished, Ji Hoon wrapped his arms around Sung Woon's neck and violently pressed his lips to his. Sung Woon, at first, didn't know how to react but found himself a few seconds later returning the kiss of the youngest by biting his lower lip savagely to get access to deepen the kiss. Sung Woon slipped his tongue inside Ji Hoon's mouth. Their kiss was so passionate that saliva began to flow on their chin but they didn't pay attention. Sung Woon ran his hands under the younger's shirt and stroked his skin, warmed by the excitement and pleasure he gave him. Ji Hoon moved a little closer to him until their ponds touched. Sung Woon could feel his erection grow in his pants and couldn't help but move his hips forward as if he signaled his desire to fuck Ji Hoon.

Short of air, they parted and Ji Hoon smiled before kneeling in front of Sung Woon. Sung Woon would swear he was able to come right in seeing Ji Hoon's face, his lips flushed with their kiss and his eyes black with desire.

"Daddy ..." Ji Hoon whispered, starting to touch him over his pants.

Sung Woon shuddered at the nickname. He ran a hand through Ji Hoon's hair, signaling his impatience. Ji Hoon offered him a small smile before releasing his painful erection. Ji Hoon lubricated his cock with the precome that was coming out and then introduced it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. His hands were around the parts he couldn't reach, moving back and forth. Sung Woon swung his head back, eyes closed with pleasure. When he felt the tongue of Ji Hoon slip along its length, a groan escaped his lips. Suddenly, he gave a thrust, making Ji Hoon chokes but didn't stop his movements.

"Shit Ji Hoon I'm coming ..."

Ji Hoon produced a vague "hmm" that sent a slight vibration along his limb. A few seconds later, Sung Woon ejaculated in Ji Hoon's mouth who swallowed without problem.

Ji Hoon stood up, pulling up Sung Woon's pants, and wiped the last white streaks that ran down the corner of his lips. Sung Woon took a little time to regain a steady breath.

"W-Why? "

" Because I love you. Repeated Ji Hoon, kissing him one last time.

"And that justifies this free blowjob is that it? "

"As well as what will follow later. I have to go hyung. See you tomorrow. "

Then Ji Hoon left, leaving Sung Woon speechless by what had just happened. He sighed for a long time before returning to join the others who were waiting patiently in front of the mirror.

" Sorry I was busy. "

"No problem. "

 

...

 

The next day, Sung Woon enjoyed a moment of rest to lay on his bed, in the room he shared with the other members of his team. 

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He stretched his arm and grabbed it before landing to find out who was the one who dared to disturb him.

"Hello? "

"Sung Woon hyung? It's Ji Hoon. "

"I can hear that. How did you get my number? "

"Taehyun hyung gave it to me. "

Sung Woon sighed. The next time he sees Taehyun he will tell him a few words about it.

"And what do you want this time? "

"I'd like to go out together this afternoon. Since you have nothing and me either, I thought it was a good opportunity. I'm already in front of the door. "

Having nothing else to do, Sung Woon accepted his offer and went to get ready. He opted for a simple white hoodie and gray jeans. When he opened the door, Ji Hoon was on his cell phone playing a game.

"Hey. He greeted him as he stood in front of him.

"Oh hyung! Sorry, I was a little busy. "Excuses the youngest by putting his phone in the pocket of his pink hoodie.

"It's OK, where did you want to go?"

"First go buy an ice cream. I saw someone selling it just a little further away. " he said by specifying the truck that is outside the building.

Sung Woon nodded and let himself be dragged by Ji Hoon who grabbed his hand. He never really wanted to have a relationship with a boy in the competition. After all romance wasn't really his thing. And furthermore he had never tried with a boy.

Ji Hoon ordered a vanilla ice cream and smiled beautifully at the seller before returning to Sung Woon. He brought the ice to his lips and then pulled out his tongue to lick the cream. He made circular movements while casting his eyes on Sung Woon. Sometimes, Ji Hoon brings the tip of the ice into his mouth and makes explicit noises of suctions. He smiled when he saw Sung Woon turn red scarlet and a nascent hump forming in his pants.

"Are you okay hyung? You are all red." He asked, coming closer.

Sung Woon turned around and started to head towards the nearest park. Ji Hoon followed him without saying anything more. No, Sung Woon will not give him what he wants until he knows the real intentions of Ji Hoon. Although he suspected a little. What disturbed him is why Ji Hoon wanted to excite him by all possible means. He even wondered if he wasn't horny or something. He was angry at giving up so easily by such simple and innocent actions. Maybe he was also horny who knows? After all his last time went back to before his time in HOTSHOT. That was when a question came to his mind: was Ji Hoon a virgin?

" Yes I am." Ji Hoon chuckled at his question.

"Shit, I'm sorry. "

"Why are you apologizing hyung? "

"I shouldn't ask. It was embarassing."

"Do you want to be forgiven? "

Sung Woon looked up. Ji Hoon hastened to stick his lips to his without him being able to do anything. He could feel the vanilla that Ji Hoon's ice contained as he nibbled on his lower lip.

"Ji Hoon stop that. I didn't come here to be a fling. "

"Who told you that I just wanted to fuck? I love you and I want to be able to call you my boyfriend. "

Ji Hoon's honesty took him by surprise. At least he was sure that Ji Hoon had something in mind. Yet it seemed impossible to know if he was telling the truth or not because the youngest was known for his dual personality.

Suddenly, Ji Hoon placed his hand right where his penis was and exerted a little pressure that made Sung Woon moan.

"Fuck Ji Hoon ..." Sung Woon muttered, closing his eyes.

"It feels good, doesn't it? Does Daddy love when Ji Hoonie touches him? "

"Not here ... Let's go back to ... to the dorms. "

" Let's go then. "

This time it was Sung Woon who took Ji Hoon's hand and ran towards the dorms. 

They exchanged a few kisses on the way, including inside the classic elevator as well as in some corridors. 

Arrived at the door, Sung Woon took out the key from his pocket, not ceasing his kisses in the neck of the youngest. He groped open the door and pushed Ji Hoon inside.

Sung Woon led Ji Hoon to his bed and laid him on it and straddled over him.

"Daddy ... It hurts. Ji Hoon hurts so much, "he complained, pointing to his painful erection.

"Be patient." Sung Woon ordered him, starting sucking Ji Hoon's skin again.

"But ..."

"Shut up or I'll have to punish you. "

Sung Woon quickly removed their clothes, scattering them on the floor. Ji Hoon was surprised to see that Sung Woon's body was slightly muscular and showed the beginning of abs. They both moaned when their erections met. Ji Hoon ran his hands around Sung Woon's back and spread his legs a little more.

"Daddy ... fuck me." He managed to say despite the torture Sung Woon was doing to him by biting and sucking his skin from all sides.

Sung Woon lifted his head and stuck his gaze into the one full of desire from the youngest. His eyes were wet with tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks at every moment. Sung Woon couldn't help thinking that Ji Hoon was gorgeous like that.

"Ji Hoon I don't have condoms or lube with me. "

Ji Hoon slowly opened his mouth and Sung Woon understood the solution he was proposing to fix the lube problem. He brought his fingers close to his lips and let two slides inside the mouth of the youngest. Sung Woon could feel Ji Hoon's tongue licking his fingers, sometimes passing between the two. The hot and wet sensation he felt on his fingers excited him to such a point that he gave a slight blow of thrust unconsciously. Ji Hoon moaned with apprehension and impatience. Once judged sufficiently lubricated, Sung Woon removed his fingers and slowly inserted one into Ji Hoon.

"Daddy!" Ji Hoon moaned, closing his eyes while letting some tears run down his cheeks.

"Ji Hoon what did I say about making noise? He reminded him sternly.

"Daddy said not to make noise. "

"And was Ji Hoon a good boy? "

"No, Ji Hoon was a bad boy. "

Sung Woon put his lips to Ji Hoon's ear and smiled.

"Ji Hoon will not come until Daddy allows him."

Sung Woon then resumed his scissor movements to prepare the youngest. Then he removed his fingers to replace them by his cock. He penetrated him first gently until only the head is inside and then slammed violently into him. Ji Hoon squeezed the sheet with both hands and had to bite his tongue to stop moaning.

Sung Woon captured Ji Hoon's lips with his and engaged a passionate kiss. Soon, pleasure replaced the pain and they couldn't help but let out more or less loud moans. When Sung Woon reached Ji Hoon's prostate, he literally screamed with pleasure and pushed his nails deeper into his skin. His thrusts accelerated until he developed a regular rhythm touching his sore spot each time.

"Daddy it hurts. Let Ji Hoon come please ... "he cried, throwing his head back.

"Fuck Ji Hoon I'm coming ...! "

A few seconds later, he poured into him, filling Ji Hoon abundantly with his seed. The latter then released between their bellies.

Sung Woon pulled out gently. A little bit of come leaked and spread on his sheet. He lay down next to Ji Hoon and gently took him in his arms. He could feel him tremble a little and snuggle closer to him.

" Are you okay ? Sorry if I hurt you." He apologized with a kiss on his forehead.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you hyung." Ji Hoon smiled at him and slowly closed his eyes.

Ji Hoon fell asleep completely exhausted. Sung Woon would have never thought doing it with someone here who is in addition Park Ji Hoon, the national wink-boy. If his fans would learn it would be a scandal. Maybe he should pack up and run away from here? No, leaving isn't the right solution. Taehyun and himself had a lot of courage to come here to try their last chance, to leave the competition because of something like that would be really stupid. And he didn't really want to not see Ji Hoon anymore.

"What am I saying? I don't like Ji Hoon. He is just a little brat. "

Sung Woon stood up discreetly and covered Ji Hoon with the blanket to take a shower to clean the last traces of their frolic. He quickly entered the shower and opened it. The hot water made him feel good. He sighed and smiled at the thought that his desire had come true. Maybe he can sleep better now.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and voices were heard. The others had come back and Ji Hoon was still in his bed completely naked.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He curses as he rushes out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

When he arrived in the room, the boys didn't move and looked at Ji Hoon, totally shocked. At that moment, he really wanted to take Ji Hoon with him and leave the dorms. 

Sensing his presence, Jisung turned around and stared at him sternly.

"Can we know what you did? First what is Ji Hoon doing here? Oh my god Sung Woon. Take Samuel and Woo Jin somewhere else! "He whispered not to wake the youngest.

"Hyung, it's okay, we're not kids either." Samuel intercedes.

"Yes you are.You aren't even adults! Leave here right now! "

The two young men got themselves out of the room and left only Sung Woon and Jisung behind them. A silence settled between them before Sung Woon finally spoke.

"I swear it wasn't planned. "

" Really ? And what did you do to find yourself together? Ji Hoon isn't in the same group." Jisung scolded him.

"He invited me to go out. We ate an ice cream, well he ate an ice cream and we came back here. And...well... "

Jisung ran a hand over his face, exasperated by Sung Woon's thoughtless behavior.

"I want him out of here and never come back close to you before the live is over. Knowing you, you are able to be easily deconcentrated. And then Samuel and Woo Jin are still too innocent to hear or see what ... you did. "

Sung Woon laughed internally. Samuel and Woo Jin were big enough not to make a huge affair and repeat it to everyone.

After giving him a last glare, Jisung walked out of the room. What would he do now? Awake Ji Hoon, tell him to leave and warn him that he shouldn't approach him anymore? Ji Hoon was clearly not one of his favorites but from to hurt him so much ... But maybe this meant nothing to him? Maybe Sung Woon only served as a mere sex toy he took advantage of? Oddly, he hoped that was not the case.

"Shit, it's not like it's going to do anything to him. He can easily replace me if he only wants to fuck. "

He blew a good blow and approached his bed.

"Hey Ji Hoon." He whispered, touching his shoulder.

"Hmm ..."

Sung Woon decided to lie down next to the youngest, his back against his chest. He laid a kiss behind his neck and a second a little lower. He slipped under the blanket, tossing his towel on the floor, and lowered his hands to Ji Hoon's waist, which he stroked.

"Ji Hoon wake up. "

"Hyung ..."

Ji Hoon turned around and faced Sung Woon. He laid a soft kiss on his lips and looked at him.

" I love you so much." He said, smiling.

Sung Woon couldn't help but offer a smile back.

"Go wash yourself and then you have to leave. "

" But why ? "

"Because ... um ... Jisung wants it. "

"And you prefer to listen to him rather than having your own opinion? "

"I don't want to argue with my group now Ji Hoon. We are a few days from the live and being eliminated isn't really in my plan. And how do you want me to focus if you're here?" He sighed.

" I see. "

Ji Hoon pushed Sung Woon to get up and picked up his clothes.

"Ji Hoon ..."

When he turned toward him, Sung Woon felt a pain piercing his heart. Tears were forming in the corner of Ji Hoon's eyes, which were becoming more and more humid. His face reflected a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I gave you my first time and you really throw me like shit. I'm a burdenfor you, is that it? I should have listened to Taehyun hyung. It's true that falling in love with you was a very bad idea. You only think about your goal and save your group. You don't care about others!" Shouted Ji Hoon, tears running down his face again.

"I don't fuck with anyone! You are not nothing to me! "

A silence settled between the two, during which they didn't stop staring at themselves. Their hearts beat in unison, adopting a single, unbridled rhythm. Sung Woon took a step, then a second to get in front of Ji Hoon.

"I promise you that I will come to see you when I have a break okay? And you have my number so we can send messages and call each other. "

"Sung Woon hyung ..."

Sung Woon put his hands on each side of Ji Hoon's face and kissed him tenderly.

"Come on, I'll come with you in the shower if you want. "

Ji Hoon nodded and followed Sung Woon into the bathroom.

 

...

 

"Sung Woon are you okay? Looks like you're pissed off. Do you want to go back? "

"No it's okay hyung. I'll be back soon. "

" Okay. "

Jisung moved away to join the other young men, gathered to the opposite side of the training room. Sung Woon was mad with anger but especially with jealousy. For some time, Ji Hoon had moved closer to Bae Jinyoung, and far too much in his opinion. He could see them laughing together and even go out without the others to "walk around," Ji Hoon told him. In fact, he didn't even know why he was getting into a mess. Ji Hoon wasn't his boyfriend nor his property. He was still free of his movements, right? And it wasn't in Sung Woon's nature to really intervene. In addition, Jinyoung and Ji Hoon were in the same group, so it was quite natural for both of them to spend a lot of time together discussing performance or things like that.

He looked at his cell phone and still no message from the youngest. Sung Woon sighed for the umpteenth time of the day, put away his cell phone and went to join the others.

"We will resume from the chorus. "

Samuel stretched a little and then started the music. This time, Sung Woon managed to perform the choreography perfectly. To forget Ji Hoon, Sung Woon gave himself thoroughly for the live that would arrive the next day. Taehyun had even surprised him once to train at night when everyone was supposed to sleep warm in their dorms. More surprisingly, he ignored Ji Hoon's calls when he missed none before. Taehyun (and literally the rest of the team) was convinced of a bond between his best friend and the Wink-boy. He wasn't against the fact that Sung Woon is dating but he was afraid that his temper would push him to make a stupidity that would put him in danger for the competition.

" It's perfect ! I think we can say that we are finally ready." Exclaimed Samuel.

" Yes ! Good job everyone!" Congratulated Jisung.

They all clapped their hands and formed a circle for a collective hug. Suddenly, they heard someone knock on the door.

" It's open !" Woojin shouted.

"Good evening, um, I'm looking for Sung Woon hyung. "

When the latter recognized the voice that had just spoken his name, he turned around.

"Ji Hoon? "

"Oh hyung! Um, I'll wait for you outside. "

"Hey wait! "

Too late, Ji Hoon had fled as fast as he had arrived.

" Go ahead. You worked well. "

After getting permission from the oldest of the group, Sung Woon grabbed his things and went out immediately, not even bothering to change.

Once outside, he saw Ji Hoon leaning against the wall, shivering. He rushed to him and gently put his own jacket on his back.

"Hey, you'll catch cold. Why didn't you take a jacket?" Sung Woon asked worried.

"Hyung, do you hate me? "

The question surprised Sung Woon.

" What are you talking about ? "

"I called you at least a dozen times and you never picked up ..."

"Oh. Uh, sorry I was too focused and I didn't hear the ring. "

"Even at night while you're supposed to be on break? I know when you're going to sleep hyung and it's not when I'm calling. "

Sung Woon didn't know what to answer. He couldn't deny that he had ignored Ji Hoon's calls. But how to explain to him what he felt? Would Ji Hoon treat him as an idiot and reject him? However, he couldn't stand to hide his jealousy any longer. Sung Woon took a deep breath and started.

"Do you like Bae Jinyoung? "

Sung Woon slammed Ji Hoon against the wall, preventing him from fleeing again.

" No I don't like him. I told you that I only love you, hyung. "

Ji Hoon then put his arms around Sung Woon's neck to bring him closer to him.

"And you hyung, do you love me? He smiled, fixing his lips.

" Perhaps. I have to check if it's really you that I'm falling in love with. "

Their smiles were almost glued to each other and the distance between their two bodies had been closed.

"And how do you intend to do that? "

"Kissing you. "

Sung Woon tenderly kissed Ji Hoon and placed his hands on his waist. Their kiss quickly became passionate and small moans from the youngest were heard.

" So ? "

"I think I love you. Concluded Sung Woon, putting his forehead to his.

"I love you Sung Woon hyung. Can I officially call you my boyfriend now? "

"Of course baby. "

THE END


End file.
